Widomy Inaczej
Dzień jak każdy inny, był słoneczny piątek. Zauważyłem nowego chłopaka na osiedlu.Ubrany na czarno, ten obojętny wzrok łapiący każdy szczegół chodnika, potargane włosy i dziwaczny uśmiech.Następnego dnia widziałem jak wchodzi do mojej szkoły. Gdy właśnie kończyłem witać się ze znajomymi zauważyłem, że zbliża się do nas z moją wychowawczynią "tego brakowało żeby jeszcze dziwak trafił do mojej klasy". Nic dziwnego w, że po pierwszej lekcji zaczęliśmy go nazywać Dziwakiem. Zamiast przywitać się jak człowiek wystraszył się i uciekł. Nasza pani powiedziała żebyśmy go zaakceptowali bo jest nowy i ciężko będzie mu się przyzwyczaić do nowej szkoły bez nas. Tak też zrobiliśmy, wciągaliśmy go w rozmowy, ale nie odpowiadał. Jedyne kiedy się odezwał to przed w-f kiedy był sam, wróciłem się z kolegą żeby pożyczyć mu buty i słyszeliśmy jak mówił że nie wytrzyma, że ich zniszczy gdy zapytaliśmy się dziwaka do kogo on to mówił zamilkł i wyszedł z szatni. Ostatnia lekcja. Wszyscy zmęczeni dniem odliczali już do dzwonka. Przez to że robili to na głos zostaliśmy dłużej i sprzątaliśmy klasę. -Nareszcie koniec - krzyczał Bułka (Jacek) -W końcu się wyśpię - dodałem od siebie -Zobaczcie kto wchodzi do lasu - Jaga (Jagoda) wskazała palcem -Czego dziwak szuka w lesie - zaczął śmiać się Adam -Grzybów - zaśmiał się Bułka -Idziemy za nim? - zapytał Adam -Co on mnie obchodzi - rzuciłem przez ramię i zatrzymałem się- Szkoda czasu, ja wracam do domu. -Ja też już wracam - Odpowiedziała Jagoda -Buła, też idziemy na grzyby - Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać -Ja mogę iść - Buła wypowiedział te słowa z uśmiechem Pożegnaliśmy się i każdy poszedł w swoją stronę. Z wyjątkiem Jacka i Adama. Kiedy wracałem do domu, zastanawiałem się po co Kamil (Dziwak) szedł do lasu. Stwierdziłem, że jednak to nie moja sprawa i przyśpieszyłem kroku. Wieczorem wracałem ze sklepu i zauważyłem jak Dziwak wchodzi do klatki. -Jeszcze nie wrócił do domu - Powiedziałem sam do siebie Gdy wróciłem do domu wszedłem na czat, żeby dowiedzieć się od chłopaków jak im poszło szpiegowanie Kamila. Mroczek: Co tam chłopaki ? Coś nowego? Bułeczka: Jaki on jest dziwny Jaga <3 : Ale to już wiemy. :) Bułeczka: Ja jestem ciekawy z kim on gadał :\ Mroczek : Co ? Bułeczka: Szedł i gadał coś ,że za dużo ich widzi . Jaga <3 : Ale czego ? Bułeczka: Jego się spytaj :D hahahhaha Mroczek : Czemu nie ma Adama Jaga <3 : Pisał mi ,że dziś nie da rady Mroczek : Właśnie było coś zadane ? Bułeczka: Chyba tak ? Mroczek : To ja spadam . Naraska Jaga <3 : Papa Bułeczka: 3m się Skończyłem odrabiać lekcję, spakowałem się i poszedłem spać. Rano jak wychodziłem z psem słyszałem jak ktoś się do mnie bardzo szybko zbliża. Za ramię złapał mnie Kamil, cały roztrzęsiony. - Idą po mnie - Wskazał ręką na klatkę - Przecież tam nic nie ma - odpowiedziałem znudzony - Pomóż mi - Co ty brałeś ? - zapytałem zirytowany Zerwał się i pobiegł w stronę szkoły. Pomyślałem sobie ,że to nie było normalne . "Ciekawe co go goni" zacząłem się śmiać. Wróciłem do domu, wziąłem plecak i poszedłem do szkoły. Wchodząc do szkoły od razu zauważyli mnie moi trzej przyjaciele. -Dziwak zamknął się w sali od polaka - zaczął śmiać się Adam -Ale jaki on jest przestraszony - dodała Jaga -Głupek i tyle - stwierdził Bułka -Pani wie? - spytałem się -Zadzwoniła po jego rodziców - powiedziała szybko Jagoda -Wyszedł - Zauważył Jacek Podeszliśmy do Pani i Kamila. -Co ci ? - spytała Jagoda -Gonią mnie - dziwak załamany odpowiedział -Kto cie goni ? - zapytał Adam -Oni - wskazał palcem na ścianę -Ale tam nikogo nie ma. To tylko ściana - Pokazał Bułka -Ja widzę inaczej - odpowiedział dziwak Wszyscy zamilkli. Właśnie rodzice Kamila wpadli i zaczęli rozmawiać z Panią, my w międzyczasie poszliśmy na lekcje. Wszyscy zadawaliśmy sobie pytanie. Co znaczy "ja widzę inaczej"?. Po siedmiu godzinach w szkole nic innego nie pocieszało tak, jak powrót do domu z Jagodą. Jej poczucie humoru , kawały itp. W końcu padło pytanie: -Ciekawe co to znaczyło ? Tego się obawiałem, dyskusji na ten temat. Ciekawe czemu. -Nie wiem - najlepsza odpowiedź jaką znalazłem -Może on jest chory - Jaga przejęła się -Tego też nie wiadomo - Stwierdziłem -Mieszkasz blisko niego to może uda ci się coś dowiedzieć -Ale po co nam to ? - spytałem -Sama nie wiem Przez resztę drogi trwała cisza. Pożegnałem ją i rozeszliśmy się. Wchodząc na klatkę usłyszałem dziwny szloch z piwnicy. Pomiędzy jękami słyszałem "Czemu ja ", "Dlaczego ", "co ja wam zrobiłem ". Zszedłem na dół i zobaczyłem Kamila skulonego w kącie . -Co ty tutaj robisz ? -Nic... Ja się chowam - odpowiedział przecierając oczy -Mogę się dowiedzieć co znaczyło to, że "widzisz inaczej"? -Nie mogę powiedzieć -Czemu? - spytałem szybko -Jeśli powiem będziesz w tym samym tkwił - powiedział te słowa wolno i wyraźnie -Masz racje. To nie moja sprawa Poszedłem do domu, zjadłem , wyszedłem żeby spotkać się z Adamem. Gdy już się spotkaliśmy, Adam był jakiś dziwnie blady. -Voodo (Ja) widzisz tego typa za mną ubranego na biało. -O kim ty mówisz? O tej Babce? -Facet idzie za mną cały czas -Wkręcasz mnie. Zaprowadzisz mnie w to miejsce gdzie widzieliście dziwaka? -Okej tylko poczekaj na Jacka -Dobra Po chwili zobaczyłem Jacka -Co ty taki blady? - spytałem -Czemu ten typ się na was tak patrzy? -Właśnie on za mną idzie aż od domu - Adam odpowiedział roztrzęsiony -Zgadaliście się czy jak. Chodźcie za nim to uwierzę - rzuciłem pół żartem -Ja chce wiedzieć czego on chce - powiedział Jacek -Nie jesteś sam - powiedział Kamil -Co ty tutaj robisz? - Spytałem ze zdziwieniem -Chodzie do lasu to wam opowiem - odpowiedział Kamil Połowę drogi nawet przebiegliśmy byliśmy u stóp lasu. Kamil zaczął . -To zaczęło się jak byłem mały . Zacząłem widzieć w nocy różne postaci jakich nikt inny nie widział. - wziął duży wdech - To są demony. Najprawdziwsze demony. One nie są takie jak w bajkach. Są dobre i jest On. -Jaki on - Zapytał Adam -Nazywają go Jis - Wdech - to właśnie on mnie gonił - powiedział i zamilkł -Ten typ Biały? - spytał się Buła -Zwą go Zbieraczem - Kamil odpowiedział -A co on zbiera - tym razem ja zadałem pytanie -Właśnie nie zbiera , nadaje "inny wzrok" widzisz wszystko co cie otacza, każdy szczegół staje się znaczący -Dostrzegamy demony - powiedział Adam Nagle wszyscy oprócz mnie stanęli jak wryci. Nie szli dalej, a ja nie wiedziałem dlaczego. -Chłopaki co jest? - spytałem -Co to tutaj robi - zawołał Adam -Czego od nas chcesz? - Jacek zapytał się ze złości Spojrzałem na Kamila. Jego twarz nabrała barw. Uśmiech którego nigdy nie widziałem. Nagle się odezwał. -Spełniłem obietnicę - Kamil zaczął się śmiać - Czy mogą odzyskać to co straciłem ? -O czym on mówi Vodoo? -Skąd mam wiedzieć? - odpowiedziałem -On jest następny - Wskazał mnie palcem -Co jest........... Obudziłem się rano, w szpitalu, podpięty pod kroplówkę. Dowiedziałem się, że leżę tak od tygodnia. Lekarz wytłumaczył mi, że leżałem w śpiączce. Od rodziców dowiedziałem się o zaginięciu 3 osób. Adam, Kamil, Jacek - wszyscy trzej nie dają po sobie znaku. Nie wiedziałem co mam zrobić. Byłem jedyną osobą która prawdopodobnie widziała się z nimi przed zaginięciem. Następnego dnia odwiedziła mnie Jagoda. Dowiedziałem się ,że znaleziono mnie w lesie. W nocy obudził mnie dziwny głos mówiący, że jestem następny . Co to znaczy nie wiem dalej, ale wiem jedno... Mam Inny Wzrok. Kategoria:Opowiadania